Deep Forest
by Fantasy Giver
Summary: Sesshomaru is Rin's so-called 'father', but she loves him in a diffresnt way. He doesn't know that and falls in love with one of Naraku's minions, Kagura...
1. chapter 1

Disclaimor: I don't own Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Koga, and all those hot anime guys...

Fantasy: This is my first...so no flames please!

Kigome:scoff You won't even get reviews if it's bad!!

Fantasy: Your just jealous, you had to stop updating 'For U' because the people don't like your storyevil laugh

Kigome: Laugh all you want, I didn't stop yet...still waiting for reviews...

Fantasy: Keep dreaming...

Kigome: This story was half of her idea...the hentai part...I just type and think of the rest...so beware of lemon in later chapters!!

Fantasy: This has a twisted plot...mostly her faultpoints chocolate covered finger at Kigome so don't blame the innocent!

Kigome: Did you eat my KitKat bar??

Fantasy: No, why? hides hands behind back Gotta run! Enjoy...I know...we talk too much. runs out of house in underwear

Kigome: GET BACK HERE!!

_Deep Forest_

_By Fantasy Giver_

__

_Rain Drops,_

_Cool Autumn Air,_

_The Sweet Scent Of The Forest,_

_The world is full of mysteries..._

_Which one can never solve._

He walked quietly and stealthily,

not a sound could be heard

Thinking to himself,

The Great Lord Sesshomaru.

Lord of the Eastern Lands.

Not a soul would dare anger the Lord.

His placid, emotionless face,

golden eyes,

silver hair,

his shadow looming over you,

Two powerful swords hung on each side of his waist,

Tokijin,

and Tensaiga.

His armor,

hoari,

everything,

was uniquicly beautiful.

He had been walking in the forest,

rain drops dropped from leaves,

the faint sounds of birds singing.

He loved the forest,

it soothes him,

Not a soul had known about this,

untill the human child,

Rin.

The thought of that child,

She had now grown,

she is eighteen summers,

and petite for her age.

Her hair, darker than the midnight sky,

her eyes,

so deep,

you might drown,

her delicate features,

her skin smooth and silky,

too light to touch.

Just the thought shent shivers down his back,

she had stayed by his side,

never leaving him,

ever since that day,

he dare not speak of it anymore,

the day his half-breed brother,

Inuyasha,

had almost killed him,

the day he revived Rin,

and from that day forth,

I became her so-called 'father'.

Kigome: Mmm...chocolate...

Fantasy: I ate one KitKat and I spend my whole years allowance on paying you back...don't you have a heart?

Kigome: looks at Naraku in the corner holding her heart Nope, I gave it to Naraku.

Fantasy: gasp0.0 Why did you do that?

Kigome: So that I can have any guy I want...with this powder! yanks glass tiny glass bottle out of pocket

Fantasy: Oooo...can I try?

Kigome: Who do you want?

Fantasy: Hmm...I know! Sessho-sama!!

Kigome: Fine...evil grin, sprinkles fake powder on Fantasy

Fantasy: Oh Sessho-sama!! looks at Sesshy-sama opening room door How about a kiss?

Sesshy: --# How about no? walks over to kigome and kisses her

Fantasy: o.o sniffle I hate you, you heartless monster! slaps Sesshy and leaves room

Naraku: 'Hmn, I wonder if I can have her soul?

Kigome: I love a happy ending snuggles up with Sesshy-sama don't forget to REVIEW!!


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimor: I don't own Inuyasha and all that stuff...sigh

Fantasy: Thank you all for the reveiws!! Five already! Shoutouts are at the end of the story...

Kigome: I don't understand...exasperated sigh I write a story differently and already 5 reveiws!

Fantasy: True...but your penname isn't all that great...

Kigome: I wrote the whole chapter one...and half of the poem!

Fantasy: This argument is gonna have to wait...the readers want to read now...right? looks at readers

Readers: YES!!! HURRY UP, WE DON'T LIKE YOUR NONSENSE!!!!

Kigome: sighs fine...

Fantasy and Kigome: ENJOY!

* * *

_Deep Forest_

_By Kigome_

__

_A broken heart,_

_So hard to mend,_

_His demented soul,_

_Yearning for love_

_She loved him,_

_But could not show it,_

_And in the end..._

_They both gave up....._

Rin

To her,

He was only her father.

That is what he thought...

But he had thought wrong...

She loved him with all her heart.

Yet she did not show it.

Afraid that he might reject,

she hid her secret and endured the pain...

She tried to mend,

but her heart still ached,

'He loves me like a daughter....

never like a lover'

The words ringing through her head,

day and night,

night and day...

They haunted her dreams,

she wakes up in the mid of night,

the words,

still ringing...

They would not leave her alone...

She loved him,

and he loved her,

but in the end,

they gave up all

hope,

dreams,

fantasies,

they were empty shells,

and they were still...

Father

and

Daughter.

---

Sesshomaru

'She does not love me like a lover'

The same words,

Rin's.

He too,

was afraid of rejection.(unlikely, but hey . ...)

Afaid that she would run,

cry,

scream...

He did not want to alarm her,

So he kept that same expression,

that same tone,

it never changed.

Ever

Emotionless.

He leaned against a tree,

The same tree his half-brother,

Inuyasha,

was pinned to...

The God Tree(is that what it's called?)

He sensed a presence,

a strong demoness.

He knew this scent,

Kagura,

one of Naraku's many minions...

He found her amusing,

unable to control her anger,

she was not at all beautiful to him then,

but his point of view would change soon,

sooner than you think...

---

* * *

Kigome: Yay! Another chapter! I did this one all by myself! Fantasy had to go to Palm Springs today...so.....well..... Oh and the shout outs! I almost for got...

**Shout Outs:**

**ravenfirel: sorry, Fantasy can't leave me out, I'm the one who writes most of the story...**

**EmileyArasay: i hope I answered your question...and i think Sess/Rin is okay, it's Fantasy that thinks its cute...**

**All-Mirghty-Kikyo: thank you! I personally think it was okay...but Fantasy says i write good poems...**

**zeddy222: i'm sorry if you think it's weird...i'll try to make it better!sobs secretly**

**Vindaya: i also answered your question...so...please don't blame me!! but otherwise, thanx!happy grin**


End file.
